battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chomp
Not to be confused with the robot which competed at Season 3.0. Chomp is a heavyweight robot which competed in the first two seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot. Its main weapon was a large crushing jaw which could exert 30 tons of force. It also featured a flamethrower as a secondary weapon. It was built by The Machine Corps. The Machine Corps team members included driver and lead engineer Zoe Stephenson, weapons officer Jo Balme, former BattleBots competitors Jascha Little (builder of The Judge) and Scott Little, and Travis Smith and Aaron Cooper. While Chomp was a beautiful machine, it did not do well in its first competition, losing its first match, and also losing its second after receiving a wild-card slot in the round of 16. For the second season, Chomp was rebuilt with a powerful hammer to replace its crushing jaw, although it retained its flamethrower. It also featured an autonomous sensor which allowed it to automatically face its opponents at all times. Robot History ABC Season 1 Chomp's first battle was against OverDrive. Chomp made many attempts to throw flames at OverDrive, but OverDrive was simply too fast for Chomp to make contact with. OverDrive made one attempt to flip Chomp, but Chomp luckily stayed on its wheels. Despite this, without the use of its claw, Chomp was earning very few points before being backed into the BattleBox screws. The screws carried Chomp up onto the rails, where it could not escape. This meant Chomp was eliminated via KO at 1:57. However, Chomp was awarded one of the four wildcards for its technologically impressive mechanics, and lack of damage sustained to the robot. Chomp was given the No. 15 seed, meaning it would fight the No. 2 seed, Icewave. In the fight, Chomp once again attempted to use its flamethrower to exploit Icewave's petrol engine. Icewave dealt blow after blow, and Chomp was unable to deal enough damage with the flamethrower before being immobilized by Icewave. Chomp lost by KO at 1:00 as its four wheels had been destroyed by Icewave and was eliminated from the tournament for good. ABC Season 2 Chomp's first match in Season 2 was against The Disk O' Inferno. Despite Disc O' Inferno's domination, Chomp won on a close 2-1 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "You want the tooth? You can't handle the tooth! Here to leave a bad taste in your mouth, it's CHOMP!" "You want the tooth? You can't handle the tooth! The pitbull of the BattleBox, CHOMP!" "It’s back with the tooth, the whole tooth, and nothing but the tooth…CHOMP!" Trivia *Chomp's original CAD design was used in ABC's posters to promote the new show. *Chomp made an appearance on the Red Carpet at the 2015 ESPY awards, with one side of its armor removed to show off its inner mechanics. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Wild Card Winners Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes